Un futuro perseverante
by zryvanierkic
Summary: Ser un soldado no te asegura el éxito en todas las batallas, o al menos, no es señal inequívoca de que triunfarás en tu mayor guerra... ...sin embargo, cuentas con el apoyo de tu héroe... ¿qué harás, gatito?


Llevaba guardando este fic desde... si la memoria no me falla, el año pasado, ya que participé en un concurso y una de las cláusulas era no publicarlo en ninguna plataforma. Pero, dado que lamentablemente del Concurso ni las señas, pues... Ya no quise seguir esperando n.n

Espero les guste. Es un Otayuri que en verdad me gustó mucho escribir.

 **Yuri! on Ice no es mío** , pero si pudiera secuestrar a Kubo-sensei para que nos de temporadas por sus próximas vidas, lo haría (no me metan a la cárcel, es metafórico u.u)

Disfrútenlo, y por favor, déjenme reviews u.u

* * *

 **Un futuro perseverante**

 _Venía corriendo. Con esa nueva apariencia salvaje que lo hacía ver aun más exótico, según boca del viejo decrépito que resucitó por lo alto en este último Nacional Ruso._

\- ¿Me extrañaste, Yuuri...?

\- …mucho. Pero estuve siguiendo todas sus presentaciones, así que no me sentí tan solo…

 _Puaj, ahora que los veo, en medio de sus arrumacos asquerosos, me arrepiento de haber venido, ¿es que no tienen vergüenza? ¡El adolescente sigo siéndolo yo, idiotas!_

\- Por algo te dejé a Maccachin. Lo tenías a él para apachurrarlo cuando necesitaras mi calor…

 _…hum, aunque, ahora que lo veo, ¿habrá estado comiendo bien…? Luce más delgado aun de lo que lo dejamos luego de Barcelona, ¿será que el muy idiota enfermó por la ausencia de Victor?_

 _Por eso nunca me voy a enamorar. El amor es una mierda._

\- Ejem, claro… –se sonrojó– Bueno, Yuko–chan tampoco se perdió una sola de sus presentaciones. Y Minako-sensei dijo que me tendría bajo régimen de "Yuriosidad" –Yuuri se rascó la nuca, sonriendo avergonzado, mientras los rusos parpadeaban sin entender.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eso qué significa, te anduvo pateando todo el tiempo? –Victor se ganó una buena patada, que no lo movió ni un centímetro.

\- Jajaja, no. Las clases de ballet se incrementaron, así que mi cuerpo ha variado un poco –se miraron, sonriendo un poco cómplices, un poco avergonzados, por lo que Yuuri cambió de tema al instante– ¿Cómo has estado, Yurio? Lamento haber enfermado de gripe justo para la final, aunque no me perdí todo lo demás, no logré ver ninguna de sus presentaciones en directo. Lo siento.

\- Descuida, no te perdiste nada relevante. Medalla de oro y plata, era algo que ya se sabía, y este anciano volvió a superar sus marcas. Lo odio –ambos soltaron una risita divertida– Ese resfriado debió haber sido muy fuerte para que no salieras de la cama para ver a Victor patinar tu _Eros_ , ¿has estado comiendo bien? Estás demasiado delgado para ser un cerdo japonés.

\- …es cierto. Y estás más pálido de lo usual –Victor tocó su frente, y luego la de Yurio, quien no se inmutó, debido a la preocupación compartida– Aun tienes fiebre, ¿qué hacías corriendo por aquí, Yuuri? –el tono era severo, así que su novio se abrazó a sí mismo, temeroso.

\- Debo entrenar, y mucho, si deseo seguirles el ritmo. Entre tu retorno y el despunte de Yurio, no tengo posibilidad alguna –el ruso menor por poco y le tiró un puñetazo.

\- ¡Eres el actual medallista de plata, idiota! ¿Si enfermas, cómo diablos piensas hacernos la competencia?

\- Yu…Yurio, yo –Yuuri no pudo más que retroceder.

\- Él tiene razón, por una vez obedécenos. En este preciso instante iremos a casa –lo jalaron ambos por un brazo, medio desafiándose entre sí, y por ende, cohibiéndolo.

\- Hem, yo

\- ¡CALLA! ¡Arggg, vengo a tomarme unas cortas vacaciones, y lo único que logras es hacerme rabiar nada más volvernos a ver! Al menos Otabek vendrá un par de días para poder disfrutar de Japón con calma sin tener que aguantarte a ti y a tus irresponsabilidades –Yuuri alzó la mirada, encontrándose de inmediato con los ojos celestes de Victor, quien sonreía de lado –Bien me dijo que respirase profundo cuando te viese, de seguro que estuvo viendo noticias sobre ti desde su país.

\- Probablemente… –Yuuri se abstuvo de comentar lo que en verdad pensaba.

Mas no así Victor.

\- O quizás es que vives tan pendiente de Yuuri que notó todos los retweets desde tu cuenta –esta vez el golpe sí lo hizo caer de bruces al piso.

 _Yurio lo había golpeado, sin poder ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Sonreí, al notar que aun es renuente, por lo visto, a aceptar lo que le ocurría._

 _Pero Victor y yo lo intuíamos desde Barcelona. Y ya teníamos elaborado un pequeño plan para que este monstruo en constante evolución tomara las riendas de sus sentimientos._

 _Probablemente su más importante competencia, porque era consigo mismo._

 _–.–_

\- Muchas gracias. Estuvo todo muy delicioso…

\- ¿Eh, Otabek, a qué hora llegaste…? –Yurio quedó a medio camino entre soltar a Yuuri y avanzar hacia la sala. La profunda voz del kazajo lo había sorprendido.

Aunque no tanto como a su _amigo_ el hecho de verlo abrazando a Yuuri por la cintura, todo por culpa del cerdo: el aire frío había empeorado el bendito resfrío, y ahora estaba muy débil.

\- Hace una, en realidad. Minako-sensei me fue a recoger, luego de responder mi llamada a tu celular –no fue su intención, pero sonó a reproche.

\- Oh… Lo siento, yo… olvidé llevarlo conmigo –se sintió un perfecto idiota que no valoraba el esfuerzo de haberlo ido a visitar. Otabek se limitó a sonreír, con algo de decepción.

\- Descuida. Estabas haciendo cosas más importantes –recién en este punto, Yurio fue capaz de soltar al japonés, casi empujándolo contra Victor, al notar la mirada dirigida a la unión de sus cuerpos.

\- No, yo

\- Otabek-kun, la habitación está lista –Hiroko apareció, sonriente y dulce, como siempre, y le estiró la mano– Ven, debes estar cansado luego de cargar todas esas maletas…

\- ¿Te quedarás más días…? –los ojos de Yurio brillaron en ilusión al ver la cantidad, que excedía el doble de lo usual.

\- No. Tu entrenador me pidió que les trajese todos sus trajes, para que fuesen eligiendo los que usarán en las competencias –señaló unas cinco maletas medianas que avergonzaron a Yurio por la falta de criterio de Yakov– Dijo que lo mismo aplicaba a Nikiforov.

\- Lo lamento, yo tenía ya elegidos los míos aquí, en casa, debió comunicarse conmigo antes. Te prometo recompensar esta falta de tacto de ese anciano –Victor en verdad estaba incómodo. No le gustaba cuando la gente se aprovechaba de la buena voluntad, y sentimientos, de las otras personas, y tristemente lo de Otabek por Yurio lo sabían todos.

 _Menos el interesado…_

\- Está bien. No es como si fuesen pesados, después de todo –pero bien que llevaba vendas en ambas muñecas– Si me perdonan, iré a descansar. Creo que me ha afectado ligeramente el jet lag…

\- Sí, ve a descansar. Yuuri y yo iremos a hacerlo también, le ha subido un poco la fiebre, Hiroko-san. Es un irresponsable, como siga así, no podré ser un buen esposo… –lo tenía abrazado por la cintura, en un gesto tierno, haciendo un puchero adorable que hizo sonreír a la mujer. Otabek por su parte sonrió divertido al escuchar las quejas de Yuuri.

\- ¡Victoru! Deja de decir tonterías… –su corazón se saltó el ritmo natural, convirtiéndose en una rapsodia.

\- Entonces comienza a cuidarte o nuestro hijo crecerá odiándote por irresponsable.

\- ¡No soy su hijo, maldita sea!

\- Ya, ya, Yuratchka… Vamos, Yuuri, tu mamá y yo te ayudaremos a abrigarte –la buena mujer asintió a su yerno, llevándolos a la habitación que ya habían compartido antes otras veces.

 _Nos quedamos solos y, como me ocurría recientemente, me quedé en silencio, mirando sus pies, y los míos, sin poder unir palabras para formar una oración._

 _Me veía patético, lo sé, pero era inevitable. Siempre ando esperando que él diga algo para desatar mi lengua._

\- Está más delgado.

\- ¿Eh, el Katsudon? –asintió– Sí, lo está. Dice que lo metieron a clases de ballet o algo así.

\- Hum, eso lo explica todo. Tu cuerpo era muy delicado en esa ocasión, cuando practicabas ballet. Tenías curvas sutiles –Yurio tuvo que fingir interés en algo de uno de los estantes bajos del mueble de la sala, para no mostrarle su sonrojo.

 _¿Pero qué demonios? Basta, ¿qué es esto que siento en mi pecho…?_

\- Sí, supongo que el ballet tiene la tendencia a alargar las extremidades, o algo así…

\- Pues sí. En tu Libre de Barcelona definitivamente lucías más estilizado, aunque también más maduro –se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, y Yurio se acercó a ayudarlo– Gracias.

\- Yakov se extralimitó. Sé cuánto puede pesar un traje, y aunque no tenga muchos años compitiendo, tengo muchos.

\- Descuida. Mientras pueda serte útil, no hay problema para mí –le sonrió, sin poder ocultar el brillo que su mirada lucía al tenerlo cerca, logrando que Yurio sonriera también– Es solo cuestión de descansar hasta mañana. ¿A dónde iremos? Me encantaría conocer los lugares que te gustan de Japón.

\- ¿Te quedarás hasta Navidad…? –su voz sonó extraña. Como si suplicara.

\- Aun no lo sé. El Nacional inicia el primero de enero, y no tengo aun muy claro si me puedo permitir vacacionar antes de haberlo ganado.

 _Sí, eso era lo que me agradaba de él. El compromiso eterno con su sueño, igual que yo con el mío. También me había cuestionado el si tomarme esas vacaciones, o quedarme a seguir entrenando con Lilia, era lo más correcto, pero…_

 _Quería ver a Katsudon._

 _Pero, más que nada… quería pasar tiempo con Otabek, sin estar inmersos en una competencia._

\- Supongo que esos dos se la pasarán entrenando en la pista de siempre. Cuando no estemos paseando, tú y yo podemos hacer lo mismo. Y así, no te oxidarás…

\- …de acuerdo. Patinaremos ahí entonces, cuando no estemos sobre ruedas –sonrió, al ver cómo la comprensión iba iluminando sus facciones.

\- ¿La trajiste? ¿Puedo manejar yo mañana? –la carita ilusionada chocó contra las restricciones internas del kazajo sobre su adorada moto.

 _…perdóname…_

\- Cla-claro. Te tendré que guiar, pero podrás hacerlo –sonrió con esfuerzo. Su moto era la única cosa por la que literalmente podía llegar a perder los papeles.

\- ¡Genial! –y Yurio, en respuesta, lo abrazó, como abrazaba a su abuelo, sorprendiéndolo.

Y alegrándolo hasta el alma, porque era la primera vez que propiciaba un acercamiento.

\- Eeetttooo… –se separó solo un poco, y sus miradas se unieron un instante. Yurio se sonrojó, y volvió a sentir esas cosas que solo Otabek le generaba.

\- …si te disculpas, creeré que me ves como a un viejo.

\- No lo eres –bajó un poco la mirada, hacia sus labios –pe-pero, yo

\- No le contaré a nadie este pequeño instante de ternura –intentó hacerlo rabiar porque sabía cuánto podía llegar a odiar Yurio el verse vulnerable, pero para su sorpresa, éste bajó aun más los ojos.

\- No hay problema si lo cuentas, no es como que importe. No suelo ser tierno, pero ya Katsudon me conoce esa faceta también, además de Yuko, mi abuelo, Li

 _Yuri, ¿eres incapaz de darte cuenta lo mucho que me hieres, cierto?_

\- …Yakov también, aunque

\- Entiendo, entiendo. Todas las personas importantes en tu vida han tenido la dicha de disfrutar de manera _voluntaria_ –aunque no supo en qué, Yurio intuyó que había metido la pata, por la entonación de esa palabra- de tu ternura. No hay problema.

\- No, no es lo que qui

\- Las explicaciones no son necesarias, y, la verdad, es que sí tengo algo de jet lag –lo separó con cuidado, sonriendo con tristeza– Mañana espero despertar antes de las 07:00 am, pero si no doy señales de vida, descuida. Sigue tu programa con Katsuki.

\- ¿Eh? No, yo no tengo nada programado con él, ellos

\- Si necesitas de mi compañía para poder sobrellevarlos está bien, Yuri. Solo me avisas en qué momento unirme a ustedes –dio media vuelta y salió, rumbo a su habitación asignada, intentando no desmoronarse. Apelando a su fortaleza interna.

Y dejando a Yurio de pie, con una tremenda sensación de culpa en el pecho, que lo ahogaba.

Aunque no tuviese idea de su motivo.

–.–

\- Ni siquiera yo en mis inicios, Katsuki Yuuri, me decepcionas…

\- ¿Me vas a reprender toda la noche? –lo habían convertido entre él y su madre en un esquimal, acurrucándolo debajo de las cobijas.

\- Podríamos estar haciendo cosas más interesantes pero es tu culpa –lo sonrojó– Demonios, solo tú sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado, y ahora solo puedo darte besos…

\- Hablas como si solo hubieses extrañado de mí _ese_ aspecto –le habló resentido.

\- He extrañado al todo que Yuuri representa para mí. Pero no puedes culparme: sabes que amar viene en paquete completo, y eso incluye el desearte –se miraron a los ojos, brillando intensamente– Quisiera ver qué tanto ha cambiado tu cuerpo…

\- …dijiste que querías ir a otra Prefectura uno de estos días. Pues, ahí, si quieres… Me sentiría muy incómodo haciéndolo aquí.

\- Lo sé –se echó sobre su pecho– De hecho, yo igual. Respeto a tu madre, y hasta que nos casemos quisiera no sentir que la he traicionado al tener relaciones contigo.

\- Tampoco es como si ella no lo sospeche. Me anduvo lanzando indirectas cuando supo que regresabas. Hasta me dejó una cajita llena de… _esos…_ en la cómoda –señaló con el dedo de la mano derecha, rojo como un tomate. Victor se sorprendió, pero luego se puso a reír.

\- Así que tengo una suegra fujoshi…

\- ¡Calla! Te puede oír alguien. Además, Yurio está también en casa, igual que Otabek…

\- ¿Quieres ser una buena mamá y no darles ideas…?

\- …has venido a Japón con ganas de molestarme, ¿cierto? –le jaló un pequeño mechón.

\- ¡Auch! Está bien, está bien, tú ganas –calló, limitándose a acariciar su pecho con cariño– Se quieren, ¿verdad?

\- Diría que me recuerdan a nosotros, pero nunca fuimos tan ariscos. Al menos, tú no.

\- Y tú lo eras por tu propia inseguridad, por tu temor a pensar que viendo tus errores yo me iría. En cambio, Yurio disfruta mostrándose, le encanta que todos vean cuán insoportable es, a la vez de talentoso. Por eso tengo miedo a que termine colapsando al no saber qué hacer con lo que siente.

\- Pero, es que tampoco es como si lo tratara como a mí, por ejemplo –le acariciaba los cabellos, adormeciéndolo de manera dulce– Con Otabek siempre se ha mostrado feliz, desde que lo salvó de ese grupo de fanáticas. Y Otabek rara vez sonríe con otra persona que no sea Yurio.

\- Los recovecos del amor tienen muchos matices, Yuuri. Hay amores muy raros, y otros que fluyen casi sin darnos cuenta. Como el nuestro –se incorporó, para besarlo. Había extrañado tanto esos labios– Gracias por aceptar ayudarme a ayudarlos un poquito.

\- Quiero mucho a Yurio y lo sabes –acarició su rostro– Si en mis manos está ayudar, lo hago con

 _No pude continuar._

 _Por un instante creí que la puerta había explotado, y que mi padre había atacado a Victor, tirándolo de la cama, pero luego de mirar bien, me di cuenta de aquellos cabellos rubios que estaban sobre mi pecho._

 _Era Yurio. Un Yurio aterrado, asustado, casi al borde de las lágrimas._

Victor lo observó en silencio, impactado, haciendo análisis mentales, luego de ser apartado bruscamente del lado de su novio, mientras Yurio aferraba con fuerza a Yuuri.

Y luego apretó los puños con furia, sacando la peor de las conclusiones. Y se puso de pie en el acto, furioso.

\- Voy a matar a Otabek, no te preocupes, Yuri –dio media vuelta.

\- ¿Eh? ¡No, Victor, no es eso! –pero el más joven de los tres lo agarró de la mano. Ambos lo miraron. Lucía muy… _Agape._ Un _Agape_ asustado, como un pequeño gatito.

\- Cierra la puerta, Victor –mientras el otro acataba el pedido, Yuuri le ayudó a sentarse en su cama– Está bien, cuéntanos que pasó. Te prometo que Victor no hará nada, a menos que Otabek o quien sea, se lo merezca.

\- …él no me hizo nada. Yo… Creo que yo lo herí, pero no entiendo de qué manera, y no sé qué hacer para remediarlo…

 _Y ahí estaba, ante nosotros, lo que me había temido. Un Yurio sin la menor idea de lo que les pasaba, y sintiéndose un inepto._

 _Lo tranquilizamos, entre los dos, y noté que ni siquiera le había importado ver a Yuuri con todas las evidentes señales de su enfermedad. En ese momento solo repetía que Otabek lo odiaba, o que Otabek estaba resentido._

 _Nos expuso el problema, y yo tuve un pequeño dejavu. ¿Yuuri habría estado celoso de Yurio y el resto cuando me dijo que se retiraría, deseó hacerlo porque yo mostré interés por los programas de ellos…?_

 _Se lo voy a preguntar en algún momento._

 _En este instante Yurio es lo más importante para ambos._

\- No sé qué hice, Yuuri… Yo, yo solo –amenazaba con quebrarse a extremo. Así que el japonés lo regresó a su realidad.

\- Creo que lo heriste sin darte cuenta, sí. Pero, porque él también es un reverendo tonto.

\- ¿Eh? –los ojos verdes dejaron de llenarse como dos cántaros.

\- Es natural que habiendo venido hasta Japón a verte, se haya decepcionado al creer que no estabas pendiente de él por estar conmigo… y Victor.

\- ¡Pero no es verdad, me olvidé el celular porque lo dejé cargando! Justamente porque quería tenerlo a mano cuando se acercara la hora de ir a recogerlo, pero…

\- Anduvimos viendo tiendas para que le compraras un obsequio de Navidad, sí. Pero eso _él_ no lo sabe. Solo sabe que contestó una persona equis, a quien no ha tratado mucho, y que probablemente le dijo con quiénes estabas. No es tu culpa ni la suya.

\- Es la de tu celular y del avión, que no logró que cargásemos bien nuestras baterías –empezó a tranquilizarse de nuevo al oír a Victor con un tono de voz reconfortante.

\- …yo vine ya con un programa para compartirlo con él. Pero ahora él cree que yo quiero estar con ustedes. Si hubiera querido hacer eso, no lo habría invitado, baka! Me jode que sea tan inmaduro, es decepcionante –acababa de regresar a ser él, aunque evitaba sus miradas y estaba medio encorvado.

\- No lo veas de esa manera. Mencionaste a Yuuri en un instante importante. Analiza bien lo que nos acabas de contar –Victor le tocó la frente con un dedo, como intentando reactivar su raciocinio.

 _Se veía muy gracioso pensando. Más porque obviamente su ternura era el 1% de su carácter y jamás estaba atento a ese tipo de cosas. Todo lo contrario a mi cerdito, aunque el punto negativo de él es que es distraído al 200%._

 _Pero no es tonto. Ninguno lo es, y poco a poco fue dándose cuenta…_

 _Aunque con un poco de ayuda._

\- Tu abrazo fue importante para él, porque fue espontáneo. Nos contaste que fue él quien pidió ser amigos, y tú hasta el momento has mostrado que es especial para ti cuando lo alientas en las competencias, mas no como amigos simplemente. Supongo –Yuuri se acarició el mentón– que cuando oyó que todos tus seres más cercanos, incluyéndome, habíamos visto ese lado de ti, creyó que con nosotros fue algo voluntario. Y no un impulso del cual te arrepentiste…

\- ¡Pero no me arrepentí!

\- Pero titubeaste, ¿cierto? –Yurio miró a Victor, nuevamente angustiado– Esa duda fue para él una confirmación de que no era algo que habrías hecho en un día común. Has visto que tanto Yuuri como yo no tenemos ya muchos problemas con esto de abrazarnos delante del resto, porque se nos hace natural, es parte de compartir un sentimiento común y muchas cosas más, incluyendo el patinaje. Pienso que Otabek disfrutó ese abrazo como si fuera el regalo de Navidad prometido por Santa…

\- Pero, somos amigos, ¿por qué reacciona así incluso si lo interpretó de esa manera? Hasta pareciera que le molesta que sea amigo de ustedes. No entiendo…

 _O no quieres entender…_

\- …alguna vez… –la voz suave de Yuuri los invitó a mirarlo– te has preguntado, ¿cómo nos hicimos novios Victor y yo? –Yurio negó, aun luciendo confundido– Victor me había besado luego de mi intento de Flip Cuádruple. Y yo no lo había entendido. Mi corazón terminó latiendo como un tambor en revolución, pero no sabía por qué. Es decir, sabía que los besos se dan entre parejas, entre las personas que se aman, o al menos se gustan, y él y yo solo éramos entrenador y alumno. Es cierto que Victor con su manera particular de tratarme había creado una complicidad extraña que yo solo tenía con él, pero aun así… _Dios_ no podía fijarse en un insignificante patinador de quinta, ¿verdad? –sonrió.

\- Nunca has sido de quinta… –Yurio habló bajito, arrancándole una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé. Pero en ese momento no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que Victor había unido sus labios a los míos, y pensé que era algo del instante, una explosión de efusividad que no llevaba a más. Sin embargo

\- …en la noche lo abordé –Victor prosiguió, nostálgico– Me lo llevé a caminar, aduciendo poder celebrar con una pequeña cena ese pequeño triunfo. Y le pregunté qué había sentido con el beso.

\- ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir a esa pregunta? –estaba genuinamente asombrado. Yuuri era archi conocido por su fragilidad emocional después de todo.

\- Se sonrojó mucho, y yo por dentro ya bailaba una _Katyusha_ , pero lo dejé pensar. Ya había esperado varios meses, después de todo. No le iba a ser fácil huir de mí.

\- Pero, entonces –miró a Yuuri– ¿…qué sentiste…? –medio sabía la respuesta, y eso lo asustaba.

Yuuri respiró profundo, y procurando no sonrojarse aun más, prosiguió con el relato.

\- Mi corazón latía como loco en ese momento, pero también tenía mucho miedo. Deseé que mamá estuviese conmigo, porque me sentía a punto de desmayarme. Sin siquiera pensarlo, me vino a la mente un "Dios, es mi primer amor, no sé qué hacer". Y en ese instante –Yuuri tembló– se me salió sin más. Se lo dije…

\- _"Me sorprendiste mucho. Fue la mejor manera de apoyarme, gracias, Victor"_ –su novio lo imitó a la perfección– Quise matarlo.

\- …yo lo habría hecho –Yuuri se hizo ovillito ante la sentencia encolerizada del más joven.

\- Pero no soy de los que se rinden y lo sabes –abrazó a su compatriota por los hombros, sin ser repelido– Le dije que no había algo por agradecer, ya que, en parte, me había aprovechado de la situación.

\- Cre-creo que es mejor que me vuelva a acostar, debo dormir –como siempre, intentó huir, sabiendo que estaban a punto de llegar a la mejor parte de la explicación.

Pero Victor lo ignoró y continuó.

\- Así que, me acerqué a su rostro. Y volví a besarlo –Yurio se sintió orgulloso de ese viejo– Esta vez de manera adecuada, con lengua y todo…

\- ¡Victor, no necesita saber más! –le dio la razón internamente. La idea le generaba asco, muuucho asco.

Tan solo imaginar eso, fuera de bromas, le generó arcadas.

Sin embargo…

 _De repente, me había transformado en Yuuri… y Victor, en Otabek…_

 _Y todos esos malestares se fueron, dejando el entendimiento en su lugar._

\- …entonces, lo que quieren decirme es… que… –sus mejillas pálidas se sonrojaron.

Y una alegría interna lo fue llenando.

\- ¿Qué, Yurio? –Yuuri lo miró paternalmente.

\- …me siento igual que tú, cerdo… –intentó ser desafiante, pero no podía.

\- Si te sientes igual que Yuuri hacia mí, entonces supongo que podemos afirmar que Otabek es correspondido, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Eh? No, eso no es lo que quise decir, yo… –aun estaba confundido.

\- Si es así, tú

\- Victoru –Yuuri apoyó una mano en la suya, callándolo con sutileza. Y esperaron.

 _¿Por qué me habían hecho esto? ¿Por qué dudaba aun cuando ya todo estaba claro? No, no podía permitirme malograr esta amistad que era tan importante para mí, pero…_

 _Vamos, Yuri Plisetsky…_

 _Eres un soldado ruso, en la guerra y el amor todo vale._

\- …yo, ¿puedo ir a buscarlo…?

 _Victor y yo somos muy protectores en ese aspecto. En parte para mantenerlo vigilado, en parte para irlo conociendo mejor, habíamos acordado que Otabek se hospedaría aquí._

 _Pero ahora… Él era un hombre ya, uno con los sentimientos muy claros, por lo expuesto por Yurio._

 _¿Y si todo se volvía un desastre…? ¿Y si lo terminaban hiriendo?_

\- Puedes –Victor los sorprendió a ambos, decidiendo por si solo– Pero ten clara una cuestión, Yurio.

\- ¿Qué? –sus ojos verdes aun estaban en modo _Agape_.

\- Lo único que te dirá qué es lo correcto y qué no, es tu corazón.

\- …no seas cursi, viejo –se sonrojó.

\- No es cursilería, es la realidad. Sobre todo porque tú estás recién abriéndote a la vida en este aspecto, como lo hizo Yuuri un día. A nosotros nos encantaría que tuvieses una experiencia tan linda como la nuestra…

\- Victor… –lo miró, como si fuera su hermano mayor, y luego a Yuuri.

\- Él tiene razón…

\- Cuida tu mayor tesoro, Yurio –apoyó una mano en su pecho y la otra en sus cabellos– A ti mismo.

 _A veces, el viejo llega a emocionarme…_

 _…está bien. Te mereces a Yuuri._

 _Pero si le haces algo, te juro que te mato._

–.–

 _Jet lag… ¿Es en serio, Altin? Demonios, en verdad estoy cada día más grave, al menos aun no afecta mi patinaje._

 _Me hieres. No es tu culpa, y solo por eso no me levanto de esta cama japonesa y regreso a Kazajistán._

 _Pero, me hieres._

Cubrió sus ojos con un brazo, y suspiró. Años, años de seguir a Yuri Plisetsky, de admirarlo. De quererlo en silencio, hasta que se había atrevido a buscarlo por voluntad propia, y le había pedido lo más cercano y simple…

 _¿Quieres que seamos amigos, o no?_

\- Si mi padre se entera, en verdad me prohibiría seguir patinando. Fui y soy tan cobarde –suspiró de nuevo. Pero luego descubrió sus ojos cuando un sonido amortiguado se dejó oír tras la puerta– Debe ser Katsuki-san. Le pedí una cobija extra.

 _Me gusta Japón, y sus tradiciones y costumbres. Es un país tan complejo y hermoso como los nuestros, Yuri… Como tú, aunque seas ruso, y no japonés._

 _¿Por eso lo amas…? ¿Por eso no renuncias a él, pese a Nikiforov…?_

\- ¿Yuri? –pero no era la dulce Hiroko quien lo miraba con la cobija en los brazos.

\- Yo… Hiroko-san me dijo que estabas teniendo problemas para dormir, por el frío –mintió. Ya Yuuri y Victor habían medio justificado con mentiras el que Otabek no necesitase más abrigo, para mantener lejos a la mujer– Así que, pues… Vine a ayudarte con ello.

\- ¿…eh? –ambos se sonrojaron al interpretar desastrosamente, y de igual manera, sus palabras.

\- Chst… ¡ASÍ NO, BAKA! ¡ENTRA DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA SEA, QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO FRÍO!

 _Me empujó, de manera brusca, algo atípico, ya que conmigo solía ser… un gatito manso._

 _Y luego cerró la puerta, con fuerza. Me tuve que sentar, porque más que nunca, en ese momento, parecía un soldado enemigo…_

\- Yuri, yo

\- Cállate –bajó la voz. Tampoco quería que medio Yu-Topia se acercara a husmear, ya bastante tenía con esos idiotas del costado– A veces el jet lag no me dejaba dormir, así que me metía en las pozas, pero no creo que sea conveniente ya que el cerdo está resfriado. Podría haber dejado sus bichos en el agua… –se tranquilizó.

\- Sí, lo sé. Soy un poco sensible a esos virus, por cierto…

\- Oh –pareció meditar un instante, sin hablar– Pero, ¿te recuperas rápido, verdad? Sino, podemos mudarnos a un hotel…

\- Descuida, no hay problema. Es solo cuestión de que me acostumbre al ambiente –callaron un minuto entero– Yuri, yo lamento haberme comportado así antes. No quería sonar resentido, y mas bien fui grosero. Me han abierto las puertas de esta casa, y yo he sido un malagradecido… Perdóname.

 _Noble. Gallardo y noble. El tipo de persona que también admiro, pero en un sentido muy diferente al de Yuuri…_

\- Solo quiero que sepas que no te pedí venir para que seas una suerte de _compañía en medio de mi dolor_ , si es lo que estabas insinuando antes.

\- Claro que no, yo

\- Espera –su voz sonó suave, pero firme– Para empezar, no estoy despechado, eso que te quede muy claro. Otabek, fui un idiota al no llevar el celular, pero llegamos probablemente con una hora de diferencia. Una hora que yo necesitaba para poder comprar tu regalo de Navidad, ya que con todo el ajetreo del Nacional, no pude hacerlo ni siquiera para mi abuelo– los ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa– Mi celular estaba muriendo, así que lo dejé cargando. Y debo confesar que también confundí horarios: creía que llegarías a la noche, y así podría sorprenderte con mi obsequio, por lo que preferí dejarlo aquí, y no llevármelo –extendió la cobija, mostrándole un hermoso bordado de una motocicleta muy parecida a la de Otabek– Fui con ellos porque el cerdo sabe dónde buscar este tipo de cosas –Otabek lo recibió de sus manos, acariciándolo, con un rostro neutral, pero ojos brillantes– Yo solo pensé en un lugar, y ahí no tenían…

Otabek acarició la cobija, sintiendo algo indescriptible en su pecho.

La había buscado para él…

Había recorrido probablemente muchas galerías… solo por él…

\- …es hermoso. Nunca me habían regalado algo tan especial, Yuri –se miraron a los ojos. Y Yurio decidió aclararse.

\- No quiero al cerdo. No me interesa de esa manera que tú piensas... A mí me gusta la gente que lucha por sus sueños hasta el final, y aun más allá de ellos, sin pensar en dejarlos a medio camino. Quienes piensan en algún momento hacerlo son simplemente inútiles ante mí, e inferiores.

\- Pienso lo mismo.

\- Entonces no te vayas en dos días –Otabek abrió los ojos por completo– En verdad, ¿te sientes menos que Yuuri? Probablemente no lo sepas, pero eres la primera persona a la que yo le he autorizado ser mi amigo. El primero con el que disfruté una taza de té. Seré sincero: me encanta observar el patinaje del cerdo, pero porque su estilo es diferente al estilo tradicional ruso, más sutil, y ese es el aspecto que yo nunca voy a poder alcanzar porque no forma parte de mi naturaleza…

\- Aunque no lo aceptes tienes mucho de ángel también… –y él igual, porque con todo esto estaba tan mareado que se sentía en las nubes.

\- …o hada. El… el hada rusa que fue secuestrado por el… héroe kazajo –habló bajito, mirando sus pies y jugando con sus dedos– Otabek –en boca de Yuri, su nombre sonaba hermoso– ¿me dejas hacer algo…?

\- Sabes bien que puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando no implique dañarte a ti mismo…

 _Pero no me esperaba lo que hizo._

 _De puntillas, apoyándose en mis muñecas, luego de pedirme que me pusiera de pie, unió sus labios a los míos._

 _Luego de cinco segundos, mis piernas me fallaron, y caí, arrastrándolo en vertical._

\- ¡Otabek! –con un adorable sonrojo, se dejó caer, asustado, a su lado– Otabek, ¿qué pasa, el jet lag, el frío…?

\- Tu calidez –susurró, mirándolo– Tu calidez rusa… Yurio se puso completamente rojo- Espero que seas consciente de lo que acabas de hacer, Yuri.

\- Yo…

 _Quise huir. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Lo había besado!_

 _Pero lo peor era que no me arrepentía._

 _Deseaba hacerlo por siempre…_

\- ¿Tú…?

\- …tú eres todo lo que una persona como yo necesita para ser feliz… en el futuro inmediato de un segundo… Me es imposible no quererte –Yurio sonrió, sintiendo que su corazón entraría en coma luego de ese instante, ¿desde cuándo era tan cursi?

\- Mira nada más. Otra cosa que tengo en común con mi ídolo… Por eso me gustas tanto –esta vez, fue Otabek quien acortó la distancia– Eres perfecto.

 _Claro que lo soy... ¡Soy Yuri Plisetsky, baka!_

 _Tú no me elegiste._

 _Yo te di el honor de ser el primero…_

–.–

\- Hum… ¿dueto? ¿Cómo el de ustedes? –llevaban media hora intentando que Yuuri elevara tan bien como él la pierna, en esa típica pose de ballet.

\- Nada, nada. El de nosotros era ¡AUCH, YURIO!

\- ¡Elévala bien, cerdo! –le arrancó un sonido espantoso de ruptura a su articulación– Hem, creo que mejor lo dejamos aquí…

\- ¡Esa fractura se oyó hasta Kazajistán, Yurio…! ¡Me lo quieres dejar fuera de combate, eso es jugar sucio…! –Victor se acercó a socorrer a su cerdito, mientras Yuuri intentaba no llorar.

\- Exagerados… –miró su reloj de pulsera. Y sonrió– Ya debe estar a punto de hacer su exhibición. Qué rabia que no emitan el programa por señal abierta ni cable…

\- Dijo que pediría le grabasen todo, ¿recuerdas? De seguro al regresar nos lo muestra, no te preocupes.

 _Y en efecto, cumplió..._

 _Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer: Venía corriendo, con unos cuantos mechones venciendo a su característico peinado, y por obra de alguna fuerza sobrehumana, sin su moto._

 _Pero igual de gallardo, y exhibiendo una linda sonrisa transparente, mientras batía en el aire una medalla de oro._

\- _¡Yuri!_

 _Como en un dejavu, aunque no fuésemos mi novio y yo los protagonistas, Otabek se lanzó sobre él, para abrazarlo. Nunca lo besaba, porque decía que aun era menor de edad y no deseaba que sus sentimientos fuesen enturbiados por comentarios malintencionados._

 _Pero se delató, como mi Yuuri, el día de su conferencia de prensa, tras clasificar nuevamente con el oro de su país._

\- ¿Cuál será su tema en el Grand Prix, Otabek?

\- Pues… –miró hacia la pantalla directamente, y con una mirada traviesa, respondió– Mi futuro en el patinaje… Aun hay cosas que me falta por realizar, aunque mi premio más importante ya lo haya obtenido, pese a estar en Rusia...

 _¡Quise matarlo por ser tan evidente!_

 _Pero no pude odiarlo._

 _Después de todo, yo había hecho algo parecido…_

\- ¿Cuál será su tema en el Grand Prix, Yuri?

\- Pues… –rió, nervioso– La perseverancia… Otabek Altin es mi mejor maestro en ello...

 _Ciertamente quien persevera triunfa… Eso me lo enseñó Yuri con su talento, determinación y fuerza._

 _Y aunque es muy probable que en los próximos diez o veinte años, aun estemos compitiendo por ver quién obtiene el preciado oro en una competencia…_

 _Recuerda, hada rusa, no soy de los que se rinden. En la pista intento ser lo más original posible, fiel a mi estilo, aunque no sea ostentoso y alardee como JJ…_

 _Por eso no descansaré hasta que hagamos realidad los sueños dulces de tus Ángeles, y de las que me siguen a mí._

 _Pronto, muy pronto…_

 _El futuro por el que perseveré desde que te conocí, nos dará la bienvenida._

 _En un nuevo gran comienzo._


End file.
